Serena Tsukino? IN THE FEUDAL ERA?
by iysmyyhgirl
Summary: This is mainly a cross over between sailor moon and inu yasha. Though this has more Inu Yasha based then sailor moon, it just has a few of SM's characters in it. There are a few cuss words in it.Thanks for coming hope you like! I love reviews!
1. THe preview I guess you can call it that

"Inuyasha! I'm going and that's that!" Kagome yelled running toward the well that was the doorway between time eras.  
  
"Kagome! Why are you bothering to go back to that time?! You are out of this  
  
"school" thing anyway!" Inu Yasha said swiftly jumping and landing right in front of her. Kagome stopped and looked straight at Inu Yasha as she sighed.  
  
"If you must know, I found out that a best friend of mine died in a plane crash last week," said looking at Inu Yasha sadly.  
  
"What's a plane . . . ?" looked at her confused not noticing that she said a friend of hers died.  
  
"You forced me to do this . . . SIT!" Kagome sighed quietly looking at the now eating dirt Inu Yasha. While spitting out dirt looked up at kagome, " Why did you say that cursed word?"  
  
"You are so inconsiderate at times Inu Yasha!" Kagome said walking off to the well and jumping in going to her own time.  
  
"You know Inu Yasha she said her friend DIED, you could have said you were sorry or something! Then you wouldn't have to be on the ground" Shippou said standing right in front of him, "some times you are an idiot Inu Yasha DEEP!" Inu Yasha shushed the little kitsune to the ground and sat up after the spell had worn off. 


	2. Chapter one

Heres the first section I hope you like!  
  
Oh yeah and I don't own Inu Yasha or Sailor moon, wish I did!  
  
Kagome stood inside at the bottom of the well and started crying thinking to self 'I can't believe Serena actually died . . . she's been my friend since we were toddlers!'. Kagome then climbed out of the well still crying and walks off up to her room to get dressed for the funeral. After a few hours she walked off to the funeral and looked around seeing several people she didn't know . . . doubting that Serena ever knew them herself. She stopped and saw a group of teenagers her age and a few that were young adults including a guy that had t black hair. She walked over to them quietly noticing that all but the guy were crying. He was just standing there, emotionless, like he was dead.  
  
"Hey guys . . . " Kagome said quietly. They all looked at her and nodded slightly showing that they did notice her, they couldn't speak right now for fear of bursting out crying. Kagome looked at the girls then she looked at the only guy, Darien. Kagome felt a great sorrow for him since he was Serena's love of her life, even though they had a fight not to long ago. After a few hours the funeral was mostly over so everyone went up to the empty coffin to bid final farewell. With the plane crash, every person in it was burned alive so there weren't many remains from the crash, just a few things of Serena's and other people. Finally at that time Darien started crying, but without a sound. After a little while longer Kagome slowly walked home thinking about the friendship she had with Serena. She thought about their childhood, growing up together, their puberty and other such things. Finally after a few days later Kagome finally went back to the Feudal Time to see her friends, she had to be there for a while hopefully to escape the memories of Serena that surrounded her in her own time. Of course as soon as she got out of the well Inu Yasha was there to greet her. Inu Yasha just looked at her quietly sensing that she was sad, most likely because her friend died.  
  
"Kagome . . . listen, I'm sorry about your friend," Inu Yasha said quietly. Kagome looked at him shocked about what he said, Inu Yasha Kind? Sorry? Understanding?! None of it made sense to Kagome.  
  
"Um . . . thanks . . . I never thought you would care Inu Yasha . . . " Inu Yasha just shrugged and took Kagome's large backpack putting it over his shoulder. They both walked back to the village in silence. Once they got there Kagome was immediately being hugged by the young kitsune, Shippou.  
  
"Hi Kagome!" Shippou exclaimed happily hugging her neck, "We missed you!"   
  
"Yes, we did Lady Kagome," the polite, yet perverted Monk, Miroku said walking up to the three of them. "Hello Kagome," Sango, the demon exterminator said following up after Miroku. The group of friends was very strange indeed, for Inu Yasha was half dog demon, Shippou full fox demon though young, Miroku was a monk that had a hole in his hand, Sango was a demon exterminator, and Kagome the reincarnation of Priestess Kikiyo, the guardian of the powerful Shikon Jewel of Four Souls, also Inu Yasha's old love.  
  
What do you guys think of it? Hope you like what I got so far! I'll get up as many parts as I can today. Send reviews and I'll go even faster! ta 


	3. Chapter Two The girl with Powers

Hey again. Haven't gotten any reviews but thats fine, this has only been on for a couple days. Here comes the next part. OH yeah don't own either anime. Ta  
  
A few days later the group of friends were on the search for shards of the Shikon Jewel. Kagome stops all of them and looks off to the side   
  
confused.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong? Do you sense a jewel shard?" Shippou asked looking at her.  
  
"I do, least I think I do. It seems like a jewel shard..but much stronger then the others."  
  
"Then let me go first, I'll take care of the demon and then the rest of you come later on," Inu yasha said walking off towards the scent of some girl with a large amount of power. A young girl sat underneath a tree looking around quietly thinking about what her Aunt had told her right before she kicked her out of the house. Inu yasha jumped through the forest and stopped in front of the girl with blonde hair.  
  
"Prepare to hand over your shard of the shikon jewel," Inu Yasha growled at the girl.  
  
"Shikon Jewel? I do not have a shard of this Shikon Jewel of yours,"she stated looking at the boy with the fuzzy ears. "Don't lie, how could a human have the power that you have?" Inu Yasha growled at the girl. She stood up and stared at the boy.  
  
"Looks can be deceiving Sir," She said quietly. Inu Yasha's patience was at an end, he quickly threw a punch at the girls face just to scare her. She easily dodged the blow and said, " Fine, if you want to fight then lets fight." For a few moments the fight went on, then finally Inu Yasha had the girl pinned up against a tree, he hadn't even noticed that her outfit was very similar to Kagome's.Kagome and the others had all started to head that way quietly.   
  
"Let go of me! I haven't done a thing to you!" She said struggling to get away from the man. Kagome heard the girl's voice and went into a dead run toward the spot. Kagome took one look at the girl's face and gasped.  
  
"Inu Yasha! stop it!" Kagome said, though Inu Yasha ignored her and pulled his hand back his claws extended, just about to slash the girls face.  
  
"Sit Boy!" Inu Yasha as usual just fell flat on his face, though he grabbed the girl's ankle when he got to the ground. The girl tried to get out of the guy's grip and finally did, though she fell flat on her butt. She glared at the boy and was going to say something though the air was knocked out of her too soon to say anything. Kagome had ran to her and practically clung to her hugging and crying. She looked down to see who had "Attacked" her and saw Kagome, she then preceded to hug her back. "Did I miss something here?" Inu yasha asked annoyed.  
  
Hope you guys enjoyed this! I'll get the next part up as soon as I can. 


	4. Chapter THree The Explaining

Yay I got a review! okay anyway yeah thanks InuSakuri! Well anyway I shall continue  
  
He sat up after the spell had worn off. Finally everyone else got to the spot where the fight had gone on, they had all been chasing after Kagome and had gotten side tracked by another demon.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"the girl asked quietly.  
  
"Serena! Everyone said you died in a plane crash! "Kagome exclaimed looking at the girl, evidently Serena, with red eyes because of her crying.  
  
"A plane crash.....? So that's how my aunt passed off that I was missing..the damn woman said I went to my other aunt didn't she???   
  
"Yes she did say that you were on your way to live with your other relatives," Kagome said confused. Inu Yasha and the others just listen to the conversation trying to figure out the whole ordeal, especially what the heck a plane was!  
  
"ugh.....I knew she would try to hide it somehow so she wouldn't be sent to jail..."  
  
"What did she do Serena?"  
  
"She kicked me out as soon as I got over the case of pneumonia, all because I couldn't fix dinner and clean the house!" Kagome gasped and looked at her, while Inu Yasha eyes flashed slightly starting to recognize how the girl felt for some reason.  
  
"The only people in that family that loved me was my parents and Sammy! And since the car wreck I've been in misery having to live with my aunt that supposedly loves me so much!"  
  
"Serena..you should go back to our time."  
  
"No way! I'm not going back there where Darien is!"  
  
"Darien looked to be dead when he went to your "funeral"! He still loves you!" Serena gave a harsh laugh and said, "Right sure, he knows I'm not dead. He knows a simple plane crash can not kill me, he also knows that I know he has been going with Raye behind my back!" Kagome stared at her quietly surprised by her last few statements.  
  
"At least you still have your friends Serena," Kagome said quietly. Serena stood up and started walking away while saying over shoulder, "I don't need my family, I don't need friends."   
  
OKay thats what I got for now. Please remember, I love reviews! Well I'll post again soon! Byes! 


End file.
